yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
Legacy of the Valiant
| romaji_name = Regashī obu za Varianto | fr_name = L'Heritage des Braves | de_name = Legacy of the Valiant | it_name = L'Eredità del Valoroso | ko_name = 레거시 오브 더 밸리언트 | ko_rr_name = Regeosi obeu deo Baellieonteu | pt_name = O Legado do Destemido | es_name = El Legado del Valiente | type = Booster Pack | prefix = LVAL | order_number = 807 | size = * 85 (OCG) * 100 (TCG) | cover_card = Number C101: Silent Honor DARK | ja_database_id = 1116002 | en_database_id = 11113002 | fr_database_id = 31113001 | de_database_id = 21113001 | it_database_id = 41113001 | pt_database_id = 11113002 | es_database_id = 51112001 | ko_database_id = 71112000 | sneak_peek = yes | deluxe_edition = yes | jp_release_date = November 16, 2013 | kr_release_date = February 12, 2014 | en_release_date = January 24, 2014 | fr/de/it/sp_release_date = January 23, 2014 | pt_release_date = January 24, 2014 | sp-lat_release_date = January 24, 2014 | prev = Shadow Specters | next = Primal Origin }} Legacy of the Valiant is a Booster Pack in the Yu-Gi-Oh! Official Card Game (OCG) and Yu-Gi-Oh! Trading Card Game (TCG). It is the seventh set in the OCG s 8th series, following Shadow Specters and followed by Primal Origin. This is the first main Booster Pack set in the OCG to include OCG exclusive cards. Features The set contains a lot of the latest cards from the Yu-Gi-Oh! ZEXAL anime. A ton of new Xyz Monsters are inside, allowing you to completely change how to fight. Get ready to be able to enjoy an exciting Duel. Includes cards used by Yuma Tsukumo, Kite Tenjo, Number 96, Trey, Quinton, Vector, Abyss, Eliphas and Nash. The TCG version also includes cards used by Yusei Fudo, Akiza Izinski and Eviluder. It introduces the "Sylvan" and "Gorgonic" archetypes to the OCG/TCG. Contains more members and support for the "Bujin", "Chronomaly", "Dododo", "Gagaga", "Gogogo", "Ghostrick", "Gravekeeper's", "Monarch", "Mystical Beast of the Forest", "Number", "Rank-Up-Magic", "Plant Princess" and "Zubaba" archetypes and series. The OCG version also contains more members and support for the "Heraldic Beast" archetype. The TCG version contains more members and support for the "Noble Knight" archetype. Breakdown In the OCG, there are 5 cards per pack and 30 packs per box. There are 85 cards in total. Counting cards released with more than one rarity, there are 91 cards. This comprises: * 1 Holographic Rare (also available as Ultra Rare and Ultimate Rare) * 5 Ultimate Rares * 5 Ultra Rares (all available as Ultimate Rares) * 9 Super Rares * 19 Rares * 52 Commons In the TCG there are 9 cards per pack, 24 booster packs per box and 12 display boxes per case. The set contains 100 cards or 106 in the Master Set. This comprises: * 1 Ghost Rare * 5 Ultimate Rares * 8 Secret Rares * 10 Ultra Rares * 14 Super Rares * 20 Rares * 48 Commons Galleries LVAL-BoosterEN.png | English 1st Edition / Unlimited Edition LVAL-BoosterFR.png | French 1st Edition / Unlimited Edition LVAL-BoosterDE.png | German 1st Edition / Unlimited Edition LVAL-BoosterIT.png | Italian 1st Edition / Unlimited Edition LVAL-BoosterPT.png | Portuguese 1st Edition / Unlimited Edition LVAL-BoosterSP.png | Spanish 1st Edition / Unlimited Edition LVAL-BoosterJP.png | Japanese Unlimited Edition LVAL-BoosterKR.png | Korean 1st Edition / Unlimited Edition Lists References * DuelistGroundz.com 807 - Legacy of the Valiant * Neo Ark Cradle 807 - Legacy of the Valiant * ygorganization Legacy of the Valiant Spoiler External links * amazon.com * yugioh-card.com Legacy of the Valiant promo page * yugioh-card.com/en Legacy of the Valiant * yugioh-card.com/uk Legacy of the Valiant * yugioh-card.com/oc Legacy of the Valiant * yugioh-card.com/fr L'Heritage des Braves * yugioh-card.com/de Legacy of the Valiant * yugioh-card.com/it L'Eredità del Valoroso * yugioh-card.com/lat-am/pt O Legado do Destemido * yugioh-card.com/es El Legado del Valiente * yugioh-card.com/lat-am Legacy of the Valiant Category:OCG Booster Packs Category:TCG Booster Packs